To Be Together
by bluepiper
Summary: The Vice Foreign Minister is threatened again and while looking for bodyguards, they get five applications for the job. But the thing is, who ever is threatening her, they are no beginner. How will they capture the person and how much time is there?
1. Prologue

"    " Speaking

'    ' Thoughts

Prologue – To Be Together 

          "How many more times are we going to have to go through with this?" Lady Une said out loud as she skimmed through all of the threats that were intended to go to the Vice Foreign Minister.

          "We could get her a few body guards when she attends the meetings in space," Noin said as she also skimmed through the threats.

          "You know that she won't agree to that, Noin," Lady Une said as she looked up at her friend.

          "Maybe, but its worth a try.  She needs to know how serious that these threats are getting and how much she means to the people," Noin said she stood up.

          "See if you can talk to her and try to get Sally to go with you as well.  She might just listen to the both of you," Lady Une said as she stood up and walked her to the door.

          "Lady Une, there are some forms here that I think you might find interesting," Lady Une's secretary said as she walked in.

"What are they?" Lady Une asked as she looked at them.

"They are applications for the job that you both were all looking for," said the secretary.

"Very well then, thank you," Lady Une said as she dismissed her.

"Noin, take a look at them for me and tell me what you think," Lady Une said as she gave them to her.

"I'd say that they have the job," Noin said as she looked at them over and over again.

"I know, but have they had any type of background that deals with what they are applying for?" Lady Une asked as she read the forms.

          "It says here that if we have any questions to contact this Dr. J person and he would tell us the details of their experience with this kind of work," Noin said as she also read the forms.

          "Hmm, something just doesn't seem right about this.  I mean, I'm glad that we have some people that are willing to do this for us, but something just doesn't seem right," Lady Une said as she read the forms again.

          "I think that nothing seems wrong about this, Une.  Besides, we need them badly since we have been losing our best officers," Noin said as she gave her a reassuring smile.

          "Alright then, Noin.  I trust your judgment on this.  Contact them all and let them know that they start tomorrow and early," Lady Une said as she looked at her friend.

            "Don't worry about it to much, Une.  I'll take care of everything," Noin said as she left and walked towards her office to file the forms.

          Well?  What do you all think?  Its my first GW story and I know that it might sound a little corny right now, but I promise you that it will get better!  Reviews and flames are welcomed!  Happy Halloween!  Thanks!  -Bluepiper


	2. Chapter 1

"    " Speaking 

'    ' Thoughts

Chapter 1 – To Be Together 

****

            It was early in the morning when five young men walked into the Preventers building and had asked to be shown to Lady Une's office.

            "Go towards the elevator, press 9, turn to your left and just go straight down the hall.  Her secretary will be there and will call you in," the lady in the front desk said.

            "…"

            "Thank you," said a blonde haired man with clear blue eyes.

            As they got to the elevator, they noticed that someone was already in there and seemed to be waiting for them.

            "Its good to see that you guys are five minutes early.  It takes exactly that long to get there to her office," said the woman as she looked up at them.

            "If you don't mind us asking, who are you?" asked the young man with a long chestnut brown braid.

            "I'm Lieutenant Noin and I will be leading you all to Lady Une's office for your interview," Noin said as she looked at them all carefully.

            They all walked in silently and waited for the doors to close after they pressed 9.  Noin looked at them all carefully again as she waited with them.  They seemed to be all right and kept to themselves from the looks of things.

             When they reached the floor, they all stepped out and walked in the direction that the lady had said to take when they were downstairs.  As soon as they got to the door, the secretary announced them in and each of them walked inside and waited as Noin walked over to Lady Une and stood next to her.

            "You are the ones that want to have this job of being a bodyguard am I right," Lady Une asked as she looked at them all.

            They just stood there, but nodded silently and waited for her to continue with what she was going to say.

            "I'm Lady Une and this is Lieutenant Noin.  I'm curious to know why you all want to apply for this job," Lady Une said as she looked at them all in the eye.

            They were all silent until the young man in the middle with unruly dark brown hair stepped forward, his eyes closed.

            "…We have seen things that no one else should ever see or live through.  We want to put a stop to the threats that are aiming at the Vice Foreign Minister.  The only way that we seem to be able to do that is to protect her and find out whom keeps on sending you all those threats.  We will gladly give our lives up for the sake of peace," he said as he walked back to where he stood, still keeping his eyes closed.

            "…Very well then.  You all have the job and may start now, but I have to warn you though that the Vice Foreign Minister is not all that she seems to be," Lady Une said as she stood and shook their hands.

            When they all had left, she turned to Noin who just smiled sadly at her.

            "What I don't understand though Noin, is why that young man kept his eyes closed through out the whole time," Lady Une said as she looked at her friend, knowing that she knew why.

            "Because his eyes hold sadness and grief from the battles.  I remember them now.  They are the ones that have stopped all the wars from starting hundreds of times," Noin said as she smiled.

            "Ahh, I see," Lady Une said as she smiled, knowing that the Vice Foreign Minister was in good hands.

            "So, what do we do now?" asked the man with the braid.

            "I say we go back to the front desk and see if she can help us out on where we are all to go," said the blonde haired man again.

            "Fine with me, but as long as we eat soon," said the man with braid.

            "Don't you ever think of anything else besides food, Maxwell?" asked a Chinese man.

            "Yup, my hair, Wu-man," Maxwell said as he ran towards the elevator.

            "Maxwell!" said the Chinese man as he took off after him.

            "Damn the elevator, I'm taking the stairs!" Maxwell said as he continued to run towards the stairs, not watching where he was going.

            As Maxwell turned a corner, he didn't stop in time as he ran into a something and heard a soft yelp as that something fell to the floor.

            "Sorry about that, are you alright?" he asked as he held at a hand to help her up.

            "Yeah, thanks.  Just watch where you're going next time," she said as she got up to and looked at him with her dark blue eyes.

            "My name is Duo Maxwell and I'm new here.  Do you know where we are suppose to go after we see Lady Une?" Duo asked as he smiled at her.

            "Hilde.  You go towards Sally Po's office which is back over there and to your other left," Hilde said as she smiled back at him and walked away.

            "Thanks," Duo said as he followed her with his eyes until she was out of sight.

            'I wonder if she'll go out with me?' Duo thought as he just remembered about Wufei and went back to look for him.

            "Get out of my way woman!" Wufei said as he glared at her.

            "Not until you apologize for pushing me and calling me 'a worthless pathetic woman'," she said as she smirked up at him.

            'She is really starting to get on my nerves,' Wufei thought as he glared back at her and saw Duo coming towards them with a smile on his face.

            "Maxwell!" Wufei said as he was about to run after him, but was stopped by her again.

            "The least you can do is say my name and stop calling me woman.  The name is Sally Po," Sally said as she turned around and walked away from him.

            "Aren't you good with the ladies, Wu-man," Duo said as he walked up to him.

            "Shut up Maxwell," Wufei growled as he walked away from him.

            "Too bad though, she is the one that we have to go see now," Duo said as the others thought it was all right to walk over to them.

            "I'm not going to walk over there to her office," Wufei said as he glared back at where she was standing a while ago.

            "Come on Wufei, don't be like that.  Besides, we have to go see her if we want this job and to bring back peace," said the blonde haired man.

            "Fine," Wufei said as he started to walk along with them, complaining how women where pathetic and how everything was injustice now in the world.

            "Ms. Relena?" asked a girl as she waited patiently outside her friend's room.

            "Come on in, Dorothy," was Relena's reply as she quickly ran to the bathroom.

            "Relena, are you ready yet?" Dorothy asked as she saw how quickly she ran to the bathroom.

            "…"

            "Relena, are you alright?" Dorothy asked as she quickly walked over to where she was.

            When Dorothy got there, she saw Relena quickly trying to wrap up her arm with new bandages.

            "Relena, what happened to your arm?" Dorothy said in alarm as she walked over to her and examined it.

            "Please Dorothy, you can't tell my brother or Sally," Relena said as she looked at her pleadingly.

            "Was it one of the threats again?" Dorothy asked a she slowly wrapped it, making sure that it covered her cut.

            "I went out for a walk again last night in the garden, without supervision and without a guard.  I was walking through the maze when I felt something graze my arm.  I quickly ran back towards my room without waking up anyone and tried to clean it out myself, but I've been feeling ill lately," Relena said as she rolled her long sleeve back down, covering up the wound.

            "Relena, I'm going to have to tell Sally so she can have a look at your arm.  I don't think that was just an ordinary bullet wound," Dorothy said as she saw how it was turning a very pale yellow color around the wound.

            "Very…well…then…Dorothy," Relena said as felt herself falling forward into a world of blackness.

            "Sally!" Dorothy yelled as she ran out of the room and down the hallway, hoping that she hadn't already left for work.

            "Would you please stop glaring at me?" Sally asked Wufei as he leaned against the wall.

            "Whatever woman," Wufei said as he finally decided to avert his glaze somewhere else.

            "Now, here are your orders and you will either be reporting to me, Noin, or Lady Une.  If there are any questions, ask around or look for a girl named Hilde or Catharine here.  They will help you in any way they can. You are dismissed," Sally said as she stood up to walk them to the door.

            "Sally!" said a girl as she came running into the room in a wreck.

            "Dorothy!  What is it?  Where is she?" Sally asked as she walked up to her, nearly catching her when she fell.

            "She's…in the…hospital," Dorothy said as she passed out in Sally's arms.

            "Can you carry her for me?" Sally said, looking at Quatre.

            "Of course," he said a he picked her up in his arms effortlessly.

            "Follow me.  Your first assignment might start now," Sally said as she quickly ran out of the door with the others following her.

            Well?  What do you guys think?  Review and tell me!  Flames are welcomed, too!  Take care!  Thanks!  -Bluepiper


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3- 

            "How could you let this happen!?" yelled a man with platinum hair.

            "Zechs, please calm down," Noin said as she stood in front of him.        

"How can you tell me to calm down when my sister is in there and no one will tell me what happened!" Zechs yelled again as he glared at Noin.

            "Dorothy passed out from exhaustion when she found Sally and is resting.  As 

soon as she gets up, we'll ask her what happened.  Now please, Zechs, calm down," Noin said as she sat down and held her head in her hands.

            "Noin, I'm sorry for yelling.  Its just that these threats are getting worst and we don't even have suitable bodyguards for her," Zechs said as he looked up to see five men in Preventer's uniform walking towards them.

            "Speaking of which…Zechs, these are Relena's new bodyguards," Noin said as she smiled at him.

            When Zechs looked up, he saw five young men standing in front of him.  As he looked up at each one in the eyes, each held a sort of mystery to them and their eyes told him no more.

            'They seem alright…I might just have to keep my eyes on them all…till then,' Zechs thought as he got up and walked up to them.

            "We told them that they got the job and their job is starting now," Noin said as she got up, too, making sure that he doesn't do something irrational.

            "…Very well then," Zechs said as he glared at them all, but the one that caught his interest was the one that glared right back at him.

            'Yes…I will definitely have to keep my eye on them…especially this one,' Zechs thought as he walked up to him.

            "Um…Zechs, maybe we should head back to the base.  After all, we did leave it unattended since everyone is here," Noin said as she walked up to him and started to lead him away.

            "Noin…I don't trust them, especially the one at the end," Zechs said as he looked over his shoulder to find them all starring back at him.

            "Don't worry, Zechs.  Lady Une and I both looked at them and we agree that they will be very helpful to us," Noin said as they entered the elevator.

            "Man…that guy is to uptight," Duo said as he fell back into his chair and glanced up at the ceiling.

            "At least he has some honor, Maxwell," Wufei said as he sat across from him.

            "Whatever," Duo replied back as he saw the girl he met earlier today walking towards them.

            "Hi, Duo," Hilde said as she stopped right in front of him.

            "Hey, Hilde.  I didn't know you worked here, too," Duo said as he got up.

            "I don't…I'm just here to look after Miss Relena.  Her and I are friends and when I heard what happened…"

            "Um…so…Hilde, let me introduce you to the other guys here.  This is Quatre," Duo said as he moved her in the direction where Quatre was sitting at.

            "Hello," Quatre said politely, shaking her hand.

            "This here is Trowa," Duo said.

            When Trowa just looked up and nodded, Hilde thought that she had done something wrong so she turned around to Duo.

            "Don't worry, Hil…he's usually like this," Duo said as he made his way to the last two.

            "This is Wufei," Duo said, making sure to stand behind Hilde.

            "Hi, Wufei," Hilde said as she held out her hand.

            "Pathetic woman," Wufei said as he turned his head away from them.

            "Excuse me…"

            "And over there in the corner is Heero," Duo said, trying to get her away from him before something happens.

            "Well, its nice to meet you all, but I've got to get back to Miss Relena, now," Hilde said as she said her goodbyes and left.

            "You know, you three need to at least try to be nice to other people," Duo said as he went back to his seat.

            "I'm glad to see that you all stayed here," said a voice from down the hallway.

            The five quickly stood up and waited to see what Lady Une needed to say, with Sally following right behind her.

            "We know that you don't really know that much about Miss Relena, but we need at least one or two of you to stay here and watch her for the night while the rest of you shall go with Sally and she will show you around," Lady Une said as Sally walked up in front of her.

            "Excuse me, Lady Une, but which of us do you want to stay and go?" Quatre asked, looking at her.

            "Well, that is going to be up to you five.  I'm not really accustomed to you all yet, so I'll leave it up to you all," Lady Une said as she returned the smile.

            "Don't worry about it you guys.  Heero and I will stay behind here while the you guys go and learn the ropes of the place," Duo said as he looked at Heero who only glared at him.

            "I don't disagree with letting Heero stay here, its Maxwell that I'm worried about," Wufei said as he looked at Duo.

            "Don't worry, Wu-man.  I've got it covered," Duo said as he smiled.

            "Maxwell…" Wufei growled, glaring at him.

            "Well then its settled.  I'll go back to the base with them and show them around while you fill in Duo and Heero on what's going on," Sally said as she started to make her way to the elevator, not waiting for the other three.

            "Very well then.  Heero, Duo, this way please," Lady Une said as she started to make her way back to Relena's room.

            "Woman, can't you wait for us," Wufei said as they all caught up with her.

            "I will not answer you at all until you learn to call me by my name," Sally said as she smirked at him.

            "Stupid woman," Wufei mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall.

            "As you two already know, you will now be her bodyguards.  Of course, there will be her personal bodyguard and just the regular bodyguards.  Her personal bodyguard will be discussed later, but as of right now, you will jus be her bodyguards and this will be your first duty," Lady Une said as they stopped outside a door.

            When they walked inside the room, there was still nurses in there and when they saw Lady Une along with two others, they quickly left, telling Lady Une what her progress was.

            "Wow.  This is the Vice Foreign Minister?" Duo asked, looking down at her.

            "Yes.  This is her and she will be the one that you will all be protecting," Lady Une said as she looked down at her.

            'How could you not tell us, Relena?' Lady Une thought as she smiled sadly.

            "Hey Heero, think we should take shifts?" Duo asked, looking up at his friend who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

            "…"

            "Alright then, I'll give you the first shift," Duo said as he walked out, followed by Lady Une.

            "Duo Maxwell…correct," Lady Une said as they stood outside the room.

            "Yup," Duo said as he sat down on a chair.

            "And who would be Hee-"

            "Heero Yuy would be the one that's in there right now," Duo said as he looked up at her.

            "Hmm…you would be the second pilot and he would be the first pilot…correct," Lady Une said, looking down at him.

            "…Yeah," Duo said as he stood up and walked around the hallway.

            "The others would be Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang, then…correct," Lady Une said, trying to get a bit more input about the names.

            "Yup, three, four, and five…why?" Duo asked, curious.

            "It seems then that Miss Relena will be in good hands then," Lady Une said as she smiled at him and walked down the hallway.  "I have already made arrangements with the staff here, so don't worry and I will be back at 9:00 a.m. sharp."

            "Good, that only means we don't have to have confrontation with them," Duo said as he sank down to his chair again, closing his eyes, but still staying alert.

            'Hmm…attacked by poison?' Heero thought as he glanced down at her chart and flipped through the other pages.  'Along with other attacks.'

            Heero made some mental notes about what was put in the chart and placed it back in its spot.  He walked towards the window and looked outside, looking for anything out of the ordinary, but when he found nothing, he lowered the blinds and closed them before he walked over to her bed and sat down on the chair.

            He starred at her face intently, wondering how someone like her could get into politics…much more or less, become the Vice Foreign Minister.  He shook his head and looked at her, as if trying to get her to open her eyes, and as if she heard, she opened them.

            'Her eyes…' Heero thought, almost getting lost in them.

            '…What happened…what am I doing here?' Relena thought as she opened her eyes unwillingly.

            When she felt someone's eyes on her, she turned her head to the right and met with cold persain blue eyes.  She felt herself get lost in them until she remembered that she didn't know what she was doing in here.

            "What am I…"

            "You fainted from the poison and was brought here," Heero said, wondering why he felt so calm around her.

            "Oh…Dorothy!" Relena said as she tried to sit up, but Heero held her down.

            "…She's fine…she's resting," Heero said as guessed it was the girl who ran into the office earlier.

            "…Who are you and what are you doing here?" Relena asked, wondering who he was.

            "…"

            "Alright then…um…do you have a purpose for being here?" Relena asked, trying to get him to answer at least one of her questions like before.

            "…"

            "Look…"

            "You need to get some rest and I suggest you get it," Heero said as he stood up and walked over to the door.

            "W-wait…where are you…"

            "…Just get some rest…Relena," Heero said as he opened the door and walked out to find Duo coming back from walking around the floor.  "Anything?" 

            "Nope.  I checked out everything and everywhere…there's nothing here on this floor," Duo said as he walked up to him.  "How's she doing?"

            "…Fine," Heero said as he looked at the closed door.

            "Guessing it's my shift now," Duo said as he walked up to the room, opening the door and walked inside to find her still awake.  "Hey."

            "…"

            "Great…and I thought he was the only one that was like this," Duo said as he sat down on the chair Heero occupied a few minutes ago.

            "…Would you be preferring to the guy that just left a while ago?" Relena asked, noticing that this one was more talkative than the other one.

            "Yup.  Not much of a big talker, but you've got to get to know him better though," Duo said, hoping that she didn't judge him already.

            "Oh…okay then.  Um…maybe then you will answer my questions then," Relena said as she got her bed to be in an up right position.

            "Alright then…shoot," Duo said as he leaned back on the chair.

            "Who are you, the other guy and what are you both doing here?" Relena asked, hoping he would answer her, unlike the other one.

            "Well…I guess we can tell you, since we're working for you now and all.  My name is Duo Maxwell and the guy that was in here a while ago, his name is Heero Yuy.  And well, we both and three others work for you now," Duo said, smiling at her.

            "Um…when you say 'you'…do you mean me or the Preventer's?" Relena asked, curious.

            "Well…both I guess.  You see, we were hired to be your bodyguards and…"

            "Bodyguards?  I don't need bodyguards!  Uh…I'm so going to go talk to my brother and Lady Une," Relena said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back on the bed.

            "Hmm…your brother wouldn't happen to have platinum hair and be named Zechs…would he?" Duo asked.

            "Yes…that's my overprotective, uptight brother," Relena said as she looked at him.  "He didn't do anything to you guys did he?" 

            "No…why?" Duo asked, leaning forwards a bit.

            "He usually does something irrational when he meets people he doesn't know…especially when they are put up as my…bodyguards," Relena said.

            "You make it sound like you already hate us or something," Duo said, smirking at her.

            "Oh…no!  I'm sorry about that.  Its just that…well…you see…all the other bodyguards that I've had…well…"

            "Hey, don't worry.  Me and the others are nothing like them…trust me," Duo said as he smiled sheepishly at her.

            "Hmm…if you say so," Relena said as she smiled back slightly.

            'I'm glad that I made one friend out of the two that are here, but he did say that there were three others, though,' Relena thought, wondering where the other three are.

            "Um…Duo…where are the other three bodyguards?" 

            "Oh, they should be at the base getting a show around by…um…Sally," Duo said, hoping he got the name right.

            "Oh.  Well then I hope that I make friends with all of them like I've done with you," Relena said.

            "Thanks," Duo said as he got up and checked out the window.

            "You know…the other guy…um…Heero…he already did that," Relena said.

            "…"

            "Duo…what's wrong?" Relena asked when he didn't reply back.

            "Nothing…just stay away from the window," Duo said as he walked back to his seat, hoping that the van outside was nothing to worry about.

            'Maybe I should go tell Heero,' Duo thought as he got up and opened the door, only to barely move out of the way as someone got thrown towards him.

            Duo, seeing Heero on the other side of the door, him being the one who threw the guy at him, quickly walked towards the guy, picked him up and dragged him outside, saying a quick 'sorry' to Relena, who stared wide eyed at him.  He had decided to close the door so she wouldn't really hear anything.

            "There's a van waiting outside," Duo said as he pushed the guy to sit down.

            "Must have been here for about ten or fifteen minutes already," Heero said as he saw a radio in the guys jacket.

            "Where'd you find him?" Duo asked, noticing that Heero had knocked the guy out when he threw him.

            "Ventilator shafts," Heero replied as he figured that he must have radioed in telling the others about them.

            "Wow.  Good job, buddy," Duo said as he saw Heero get up and run in Relena's room, gun ready.

            'Crap.  I knew I should've left the door open,' Duo thought as he entered the room and was barely able to close his eyes and ducked as something came hurling towards him…again.

            When Duo opened his eyes, he saw that Relena was out of bed, unconscious, and was being carried in Heero's arms.  Heero went towards the window and looked out to find two more vans, with people getting out from both.  Heero quickly turned around and nodded to Duo who quickly got up and took out his cell and quietly ran down the hall, with Heero and Relena following.

            "And this here will be your rooms," Sally said, glad that the tour was over when she realized that it was late.

            "You know, you didn't really have to give us the tour this late into the night, Ms. Po," Quatre said as he smiled at her.

            "That's alright, Quatre.  At least you all will know your way when you all wake up," Sally said as she heard a ringing noise coming from Quatre's jacket.

            "Sorry," Quatre said as he took out his cell phone and answered it quickly when he realized it was Duo's number.  "Duo?"

            "Quatre, is anyone still there with you guys?" Duo asked.

            "Yes, Ms. Po is still here.  Why?" Quatre asked, knowing already that something had happened over there at the hospital.

            "Tell her to get herself down here with reinforcements!" Duo said as he hung up the phone.

            "Ms. Po, we have to get to the hospital now and you need to get a hold of the others," Quatre said as he, Trowa and Wufei quickly took off to the stairs.

            "Oh no…Relena…" Sally said as she quickly took off after them, dialing numbers as quickly as she could.

            Hi everyone!  Okay…its been like forever since I've updated this story…sorry.  Anyhooter, thanks for all of your reviews for my first chapter.  Keep on reading and reviewing and flames are welcomed as usual.  Hope you all like my story so far!  Let me know how I'm doing and if its good!  Thanks!  Laters all! - Bluepiper


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

            "It seems clear," Duo said as he and Heero, with an unconscious Relena in his arms, waited in the first floor stairwell.

            "…"

            "Lets see where they're at," Duo said as he took out his cell phone again and dialed Quatre's number.

            "Hello," Quatre said as he answered his cell.

            "Where are you guys at?"

            "We're waiting for you both to make a move," Quatre said, quietly, trying not to get anyone to see them from the vans.

            "Come around back then.  Heero and I will be waiting…what car did you guys bring?"

            "We brought the motorcycles…why?" Quatre asked, hoping that nothing had happened to neither of them or Relena.

            "We're going to double up, but Heero is going to have to take his own."

            "Wufei, Trowa, this way," Quatre said as they got back on the motorcycles and as quietly as possible, made their way around the back.

            "They brought the motorcycles," Duo said as he looked outside again, to see two figures walking their way.

            "We've got company in here, too," Heero said as he looked up the stairwell.  "Sounds like about four or five."

            "Man, we can't just leave her here," Duo said as he heard noises coming from outside.

            "Duo!  Heero!" 

            "Quatre?" Duo asked as he opened the door wide enough to see three figures walking around the hallway.

            "Duo!  Is Heero and Ms. Relena there with you?" Quatre asked as he and the others walked towards them.

            "Yeah.  Lets get out of here," Duo said as he and Heero walked out of the stairwell and ran out of the doors that were down the hallway.

            "I guess it's a good thing we brought your motorcycle then," Wufei said as he saw Heero get on while he positioned Relena in front of him in a way where she wouldn't get in the way too much.

            "…"

            "I'll ride with Wu-man, Quatre," Duo said as he already made his way to Wufei, only to have Wufei glare at him.

            "One word out of you while we head back…" Wufei said as he started the engine and left the others there.

            "Go on, Heero…we'll be right behind you," Quatre said as he got behind Trowa, who nodded in agreement.

            "…Be careful," Heero said as he turned on the engine and followed behind Wufei and Duo.

            By the time that they all got there, safely, Lady Une, Noin, Sally, and Zechs were there, waiting for them, but it appeared that they were just getting ready to leave.  Duo and Quatre got off while Wufei and Trowa went to go put the motorcycles back in the garage and Heero got off with Relena in his arms.  Zechs glared at what he saw, but Noin nudged him in the ribs in a way for him to let it go and saw that Heero stopped right in front of Sally.

            "She's fine, she's just unconscious," Heero said as he looked down at her, making sure that she didn't get any cuts or bruises from the time they got her to the time they made it back to the base.

            "Follow me this way, Heero," Sally said as she quickly checked Relena's pulse and ran back inside the base.

            Wufei and Trowa made their way back to the group and waited with Duo and Quatre on what was going to happen next.

            "Hmm…thank you for what you've done today," Noin said as she smiled at them.

            "Yes.  You've saved us a lot of trouble.  Thank you," Lady Une said as she looked at them and then turned to Zechs.

            "…"

            "I advise you all to get well rested.  In the morning, we will have a briefing about what happened and what the positions of bodyguard you will all have," Lady Une said as she smiled again at them before glaring at Zechs and walked back up the stairs to the base.

            "I will assume that you boys know you're way back to your rooms," Noin said as she smiled again at them when they nodded and walked away while dragging Zechs with her.

            "You know, those two are a funny pair," Duo said as he smirked at Zechs and Noin.

            "Yes well, I believe we take Lady Une's advice and get some rest," Quatre said as they all made their ways to their respective rooms, telling Duo where his was at as well.

            "I want to thank you, Heero, for bringing her here and not just leaving her there.  Her previous bodyguards have done that," Sally said as she checked Relena's pulse again as well as other vital signs.

            "…"

            "I've noticed that you're not much of a talker," Sally said as she looked up at him.

            "…"

            "Well…either way, I guess she'll be having to spend the night here.  You might want to get some rest, too," Sally said as she waited to see if he was going to reply.  She wasn't that surprised when he didn't.

            "You room will be on the 2nd floor with the others, down the hall to your right and the first room to your left," Sally said as she smiled at him as he got up.

            Before Heero left the room, he looked one last time at Relena to make sure she'll be all right, nodded to Sally, and left to get some well needed rest.

            "Hmm…"

            "Good afternoon, Ms. Relena."

            "Sally, I've asked you to drop with the formalities," Relena said as she slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in the Med Ed bay in the Preventer's base.

            "Heero and Duo brought you here," Sally said as she got up to check to see how Relena was doing.

            "How…"

            "Motorcycle…you were with Heero.  He told me that you were unconscious when they opened the door to your room in the hospital," Sally said as she smiled at her.

            "At least they didn't leave me there," Relena said as she remembered her last few bodyguards.

            "Well…earlier today, the positions that your bodyguards were going to be having were told today…as well as their jobs and assistances here in the base," Sally said as she handed Relena some medicine.

            "Oh great, that only means I'll be seeing one of them 24 hours a day and seven days a week and the only that I get along with so far is Duo," Relena said as she took the medicine and slowly got off the bed.

            "Well…Duo is second in command…as far as I know of," Sally said, as she and Relena made their way out of the room.

            "…Don't tell me that…"

            "Relena!" came a voice from behind them.

            As Relena turned around, she came to face with her brother and Noin, who had Heero and Duo walking behind them.  Duo smiled at her cheerfully while Heero just nodded to her and kept his face expressionless.

            "Relena, its good to see that you are doing well," Noin said as she smiled at her.

            "Thank you, Noin," Relena said as she returned the smile and looked at her brother.

            "I don't need any bodyguards, brother," Relena said.

            "Look, Relena, I'm just trying to look out for you.  You're the only family I have left and…I trust these new people that we've hired.  Yuy will be your personal bodyguard and I don't want for you to be pulling all those tricks like you did with your other personal bodyguards, alright," Zechs said as he looked back at her.

            "I can take care of myself, Milliardo.  I don't need bodyguards to protect me," Relena said as she turned around and left all of them standing there.

            "It seems like you've got your hands full, buddy," Duo said as he laughed at what Heero was going to have to go through with Relena.

            Heero watched as Relena turned around and walked down the hallway, away from them.  At the remark that Duo made, Heero just glared at him and walked in the same direction she went, knowing that she did not know all the threats that were shown to them in the briefing.

            'Hmm…if I didn't know any better…' Duo thought as he smirked at his friend, turned around and went in the other direction, looking for a girl named, Hilde.

Yay!  I did two in one day!  Alright!  Anyhooter, keep on reading and reviewing and flames are welcomed as usual.  I don't mind.  Hope you all like my story so far!  Let me know how I'm doing and if its good!  Got any ideas or anything, let me know and I'll try to work it in!  Thanks!  Laters all! - Bluepiper


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

          "What are you starring at, woman?" Wufei asked, noticing how Sally was starring at him while he helped her carry in some medical supplies.

          "Nothing…Wu-man," Sally said as she saw the reaction on Wufei's face and had to thank Duo later on when she saw him.

          "Woman…"

          "Look, pal…the name is Sally and if you don't get it right, then I'll just continue to call you what you call me…Wu-man," Sally said as she smirked at him when he glared at her went back to the truck to get some more supplies.

          'Thanks, Duo,' Sally thought as she opened the box and started to put the supplies where they belonged.

          "I'm terribly sorry, sir.  I wasn't watching where I was going," Dorothy said as she bended down to pick up her papers from the floor.

          "That's alright," Trowa said as he helped her pick them up as well.

          "Thanks.  My name is Dorothy Catalonia, Mr…"

          "Trowa Barton…but you may call me Trowa, Ms. Catalonia," Trowa said as he stood and handed her back her papers.

"Then you may call me Dorothy, Trowa," Dorothy said as she smiled at him.

           "Very well then, Dorothy," Trowa said as he nodded to her.

'Hmm…' Dorothy thought as she remembered she was supposed to be meeting with Relena in five minutes.

          "Is there something wrong, Dorothy?" Trowa asked as he noticed her expression change.

          "Um…I'm sorry Trowa, but I've got to go…I'm suppose to be meeting Ms. Relena somewhere in five minutes," Dorothy said as she started to walk away.

          "Very well then.  Good-bye, Dorothy," Trowa said as he nodded to her again and watched her walk in the direction that he had came from before he ran into her.

          'Hmm…' Trowa thought as he continued his walk around the base, getting accustomed to the surroundings.

          "Milliardo, why must I have a bodyguard?" Relena asked again for the tenth time.

          "Relena, I just want to protect you.  As it so happens, Yuy happens to be the best one out of your bodyguards," Zechs said, trying to get his little sister to understand.

          "I know…but they crowd me and…"

          "Relena, just please…do this for me," Zechs said, starring at her, hoping to get her to comply with him.

          "…Very well," Relena said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking out the window.

          "Now, you have a meeting…"

          "Ms. Relena, Ms. Dorothy is here," Relena's secretary said.

          "Please, send her in, Ms. Tracy," Relena said as she looked up and saw that Dorothy was already entering the room.

          "I'm not interrupting anything…am I?" Dorothy asked as she saw both siblings in the room.

          "No, of course not, Ms. Dorothy," Zechs said as he stood up from his chair.

          "What about the meeting that is being held today?  Is it canceled?" Relena asked as she remembered him mentioning it to her before Dorothy walked in.

          "No, but your bodyguards will be there making sure that everything goes fine.  Of course, Yuy will be backstage, watching the crowd," Zechs said, as he started to make his way towards the door.

          "Speaking of him, where is he?  Already messing up on his job," Relena asked, not really liking him very much since their first encounter.

          "No.  He's out doing his runs of the security system here and making his rounds with the others," Zechs said as he smirked at his little sister.  "Oh, and Relena…"

          "Yes?"

          "Don't try to ditch him like you do with all the others.  I've talked to him already as well as Noin and Lady Une and we've told him and the others the little stunts that you may pull," Zechs said as his smirk got wider when Relena glared at him.

          "Hmm…so I guess you don't really like him," Dorothy said, looking at her.

          "Like him?!  He's impossible, Dorothy!  I can't even ask him a question without him glaring at me!  This morning, I had asked him a question and he ended up just staring at me!" Relena said, crossing her arms over her chest again and thought back to this morning.

          "Well, maybe he's nervous about this or something," Dorothy said as she put down the papers she was carrying in front of Relena.

          "Nervous?  Dorothy, whatever it is that he's feeling, you can't tell with that mask over his face," Relena said as she gathered the papers and looked at them.

          "Noin was a little bit hesitant on giving me these, but she agreed to though in the end," Dorothy said.

          "There is hardly anything on them, except for their names, age, their d.o.b., and everything else like that along with their positions," Relena said as she looked at them carefully.

          "Well, Noin did tell me that we weren't going to get nothing out of looking at these," Dorothy said as she looked at her friend sadly.

          "They expect them to be my bodyguards and this is the only information they have," Relena said sarcastically as she put the papers back in folders she had on her desk, but looked at Heero's a bit longer.

          "Well, I ran into one on the way over here…he seemed, familiar to me.  Like I've seen him before," Dorothy said, remembering Trowa's face.  "Of course, once I remember, I'll let you know."

          "Thanks, Dorothy," Relena said as she smiled at her friend.

          "Well, what do you say we go out, grab Hilde on the way, and go have lunch," Dorothy said, getting up.

          "I would really love to do that, but my bodyguard would have to come," Relena said, putting her head in her hands.

          "You know, we could ditch him," Dorothy said, smiling innocently.

          "You heard what my brother said, Dorothy.  I can't," Relena said, looking up at her.

          "That's never stopped you before," Dorothy said.

          "I know, but there is just something different about them…all of them," Relena said as she looked to where she placed the folders and smiled.  "Which is why we should get them into the swing of things."

          Relena got up, grabbed her purse and asked her secretary to get a hold of Hilde and tell her to meet them outside in the car, while Dorothy grabbed the folders and walked out behind Relena, closing the door.

          "What if someone should come looking for you, Ms. Relena?" her secretary called out after her.

          "Just tell them that I'll be back," Relena said, not noticing a pair of cold blue eyes following her.

          "It's about time you all showed up, I was getting ready to leave without you all," Hilde said as she saw her two friends walked towards her.

          "Sorry," both girls said as they quickly walked up to her.

          "Uh…Relena…" Hilde said as she pointed behind them.

          When Relena turned around, she found herself starring into a pair a cold blue eyes that were almost glaring at her.  Relena turned around apologetically to her friends and glared back at him.

          "I'm going off to have lunch, Yuy," Relena said, not looking away from him.

          Heero glared at her when she answered him and crossed his arms over his chest, showing her that he wasn't going to leave.

          "Look, Yuy, I can take care of myself," Relena said as she turned away from him only to have him grab her wrist, preventing her from going anywhere.  "Let me go, Yuy."

          "Either go back to the Preventer's or I'm going with you," Heero said, holding on to her wrist gently while he glared at her.

          Relena glared at him and looked to where her friends were at, watching the scene and covering their mouths to prevent their laughter.

          'Well, I am hungry and it has been awhile since I've hanged out with the girls…but I also have a lot of work to catch up on,' Relena thought, as she looked back to Heero and glared back at him.

          "You know, Rel, we could always go eat out later," Hilde said, trying to lighten the mood.

          "Yeah, besides, I saw the amount of paper work on your desk," Dorothy said as she walked back up to Relena.

          "Fine, Yuy.  You can come with me and the girls to eat," Relena said as she continued to glare at him.

          Hilde got back into her mustang convertible, while Dorothy got into the passenger seat and Relena sat in the back with Heero, glaring at him.

          Heero got in after Relena so she wouldn't be let out of his sight.  While he was starring ahead, he saw her still glaring at him from the corner of his eye.  Heero turned and looked at her, seeing that she was still glaring at him, he glared back at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever," Relena said as she looked away from him.

          'And to think that he's going to be with me…everyday…' Relena thought as she sighed and put her head in her hands.

Here's another one.  Thanks for letting me know that I messed up on the chapters…hehe…sorry about that.  J  It might seem kind of confusing, but over what happened the last month and everything will be coming in the next chapter as flashbacks and everything.  Anyhooter, keep reading and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and flames are welcomed, too!  Let me know if you all like my story so far and if its good, too!  Give me some ideas, too, and I'll try to put them in here…don't be shy!  Hehe.  G2G…Thanks!  J  Laters all! - Bluepiper


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

            "Relena…is that you?" said a voice from behind the group.

            Relena slowly turned around, remembering whose voice that was and she wasn't very happy to hear it again after at least a few years.  She looked up into dark brown eyes with light brown hair falling into them, making him look like a mysterious handsome stranger, but Relena knew better and put on a fake smile.

            "Hello, Mr. Lese," Relena said, being as formal and political as possible.

            "Relena, you know that you can call me, Chris.  Mr. Lese sounds so…so…"

            "What are you doing here, Mr. Lese?" Relena asked, not dropping her sarcasm as she said the name.

            "I'm here for lunch, would you care to join me?" Chris asked, smiling charmingly at her.

            "No, Chris.  I'm here with my friends…so if you'll excuse me," Relena said, but was held in place by Chris' hand holding onto hers.

            "Please Relena, for old times sake," Chris said as he started to pull her away from where her friends and Heero were already sitting at.

            "Let me go, Mr. Lese," Relena said, glaring at him.

            "Come on, Relena!  Don't be so…"

            "She said to let go, now let her go," said a voice from behind Relena.

            "Yuy, I don't need your help," Relena said as she tried to turn, but ended up making Chris hold on tighter to her hand.

            "Why, I don't think we've met before, sir.  My name is Christopher Lese, but you may call me Chris, Mr. Yuy," Chris said, giving him a smile.

            Heero didn't reply, but he glared at the man standing in front of him, seeing as how Relena's hand was loosing some color and how Relena was trying not to wince.

            "Mr. Yuy, I was just telling Relena here that…"

            "And I already told you that I don't want to," Relena said, glaring at the man and wondering how much longer Heero was going to let this go on.

            "But Relena…"

            Heero glared at the man and walked up to where Chris' hand was holding on to Relena's hand.  He clamped down his hand on top of Chris' wrist, applying some pressure to get his point across to the man.  Chris looked up at Heero and glared at him, but quickly let go when he heard his wrist starting to pop.

            "We shall meet again Relena and…Mr. Yuy," Chris said as he smiled charmingly again at Relena and glared at Heero as he left.

            "Um…thanks," Relena said as she rubbed her hand to get back some feeling into it.

            "Hn," Heero said as he waited for her to walk back to her seat with the others.

            "Duo, I need you to do me a favor," Heero said as he sat down at his desk, typing away on his computer.

            "Sure thing, buddy," Duo said, looking at the vid screen in front of him.

            "I need you to check up on this guy named Christopher Lese.  I've got a bad feeling about him and Relena seems to dislike him for some reason," Heero said, stopping to type to look at Duo.

            "Alright then, buddy.  I'll see if I can get you the information before you all leave," Duo said, turning off the vid phone.

            'Why does that man look familiar…I'm sure that I've seen him somewhere before,' Heero said as he continued on with his typing, waiting for Relena to come and get him so they could leave for the day.

            "Mr. Yuy, Ms. Relena is here," Heero's secretary said.

            "…"

            "I'll send her in."

            The door slowly opened and Relena stepped inside, looking at how simple his office looked compared to hers.  His desk had some papers and folders along with a computer, but hers was stacked with papers and folders that it took a few seconds to find out where the mouse and keyboard were at.

            'Maybe…maybe I shouldn't be so harsh with him.  He's just doing his job,' Relena thought as she sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

            Relena took the chance to really look at him.  She saw that his persian blue eyes were cold, but she saw something in them that told her otherwise.  She smiled softly as she looked up at his dark brown unruly hair and how his bangs fell over his eyes, making him a mysterious one, but his well-defined features made him look handsome.

"Heero…um…are you…"

            "Lets go," Heero said as he shut off his computer, grabbed his Preventer's jacket and waited for Relena to get up from her seat and walk towards the door.

            Relena quietly got up and walked up to the door, stopping to look up at his eyes one last time and walked out of the door, waiting for Heero to lock up.

            They quietly made their way to Relena's limo, which was outside already and waiting for them, and got in.  Neither looked at each other for sometime until Relena broke the silence, knowing that he was bound to ask about what happened earlier today.

            "Chris is…he used to be my boyfriend," Relena said as she continued to look out the window, but Heero turned around to look at her, listening.  "We went out on a few dates and everything was going fine between us until…I don't know when, but it just happened.  He started to be possessive of me…more than my brother…and started to show up everywhere I went.  He had made a copy of my schedule and break hours without my noticing and would even sometimes show up to the meetings with me, trying to run them his way when he didn't have any office at all," Relena said as she turned around to look at him.

            "…"

            "…Has my brother told you about the threats that I'm suppose to not know about?" Relena asked, looking at him.

            "…"

            "Yuy, please…just say something!" Relena said, his silence frustrating her.

            "…Yes, your brother has informed us of the threats that have been made.  Those threats are what canceled the meeting that you had today," Heero said, looking forwards, but looking at her from the corner of his eye.

            "I thought so," Relena said, sighing at what Heero had told her.

            "…"

            "Y…Heero, could you do me a favor?" Relena asked, looking at him, hoping that he would agree.

            "…"

            "I've noticed that you don't really talk that much to the others, but please…could you at least talk to me?" Relena asked as she turned her body, looking at him fully now.

            "…"

            "…Forget it then," Relena said, turning back around, sighing again.

            "…Very well then," Heero said as he looked forwards again.

            "Thank you…Heero," Relena said, smiling at him.

Another chapter is up.  J  Hope I'm doing okay so far.  And please don't pay any attention if I wrote something different at the end of the other few chapters…me, the document manager, and the edit story/add chapters sections aren't really getting along right now…hehe…so just ignore them.  Anyhooter, please keep reading and PLEASE review and flames are welcomed, too!  I'm doing good or bad?  Let me know!  If you all have some ideas, let me know and I'll try to put them in here!  J  Hehe.  G2G…Thanks!  J  Laters all! - Bluepiper


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 

            "Are you both sure about this?" Zechs asked, looking at the two men standing before him.

            "Yup.  This guy has no real background on his files.  I've called up all the places that were listed in the files and none of them have anything on him," Duo said, looking at Zechs.

            "What about his connections?" Zechs asked, looking at the other man.

            "They've only known him since about the time that he and Relena started dating," Heero said, looking up at Zechs from where he sat.

            "I knew that there was something wrong about him, but unfortunately, I've got no more information to lend to you two.  The only one that does or will may be Relena and Pagan," Zechs said as Duo and Heero both stood up and walked towards the door.

            "Thanks," Heero and Duo both said as they nodded to Zechs and walked out.

            "You don't think that this guy could be the one that's sending those letters do you?" Duo asked as they both made their way back to their offices.

            "I'm not really sure, Duo.  He may seem like the type, but I'll have to get more information from Relena and Pagan," Heero said as he stopped in front of his door with Duo.

            "Alright then, but just remember, you've got me and three others here to help you," Duo said, realizing how much a good thing Relena is to Heero.

'I'll have to have a chat with her soon,' Duo thought as he walked down to his office, smirking.

            "So, how was your date, Hilde?" Relena asked as she, Hilde, Dorothy and Catherine all sat down at her office.

            "I wouldn't really know.  Duo said that he had something really important to do and had to cancel," Hilde said, crossing her arms over her chest.

            "Have you seen him at all today?" Catherine asked, looking at her.

            "No…but its not even noon yet," Hilde said as she smirked at her friends.

            "I hope Duo knows what he's gotten himself into," Dorothy said, smiling at the thought.

            "Trust me, I'll make sure he knows," Hilde said as they all laughed.

            "So, how is your bodyguard, Relena," Catherine asked, looking at her friend.

            "Y-Heero seems alright.  I think I might have him talking to me a bit more," Relena said as she remembered yesterday.

            "Well, if I had to choose, I'd ask him not to," came a voice from the door.

            "Sally, what are you doing here?" Dorothy asked, looking up at her.

            "I got tired of listening to Wufei talking about 'the injustice of having women working with men' bit," Sally said as she sat down with the rest of the girls.

            "Well, at least we know that he's still breathing," Hilde said as she still had her smirk.

            "Yeah, for now anyways…so back to the topic with you and Heero," Sally said as she smirked back at Hilde.

            "Um…"

            "Yeah, you two came in here today seeming a bit different," Hilde said, her smirk widening.

            "We just kind of…understand each other a bit more…that's all," Relena said as her secretary's voice came on the intercom.

            "Ms. Relena, a Mr. Yuy is on line one and Mr. Lese is on line two."

            "Thank you," Relena said as she ignored the look from the girls and walked over to her vid-phone.  "Heero?"

            "Your brother wants to see you," Heero said as he looked up from his computer to Relena.

            "Um…Heero…Chr…I mean, Mr. Lese is on the other line…and I was wondering…"

            "I'll be right there," Heero said as he quickly got up and closed his line.

            "Do you want us to leave," Dorothy asked, getting up along with the girls.

            "Oh…you all don't have to if you don't want to," Relena said as she looked down at the blinking red light that was on line two.

            "I've got to get back and help Wufei with the rest of the supplies," Sally said as she smiled at them and left.

            "Trowa said he needed me to finish some important files for him before the end of the day," Dorothy said as she followed Sally out.

            "I've got to start looking for Duo," Hilde said as she put back on her smirk and left.

            "Lady Une wanted me to deliver some papers to Quatre," Catherine said as she grabbed the folder she put down and left.

            'I'm glad that they all left, but…' Relena's thinking was stopped as her door opened and closed silently as Heero slowly made his way to her, seeing that she hasn't opened her line yet.

            "Now?" Relena asked as she saw him lean against the wall that was behind her, but was out of the vid-phones line of vision.

            When Heero nodded, she slowly reached over and pushed the line two button, and Chris' face showed up, agitated that he had to wait for her, but smiled as soon as he saw her.

            "Good…"

            "What do you want, Mr. Lese?" Relena asked, wondering why he would call her now.

            "Relena…"

            "Mr. Lese…"

            "Very well then…I wanted to ask you out on a date," Chris said, smiling up at her.

            "No," Relena said, noticing that he looked different then from what she remembered.

            "Why?  I've checked your schedule and breaks and I think that…"

            "How dare you!  You have no right to go over my schedule!  How did you get it?!" Relena yelled, glaring at him and remembering how it was before.

            "Now, now, dear…I was only…"

            'I can't believe that this is happening,' Relena thought as she slowly moved away from the vid-phone, only to have Heero come up from behind her, and come into view.

            "The Vice Foreign Minister will not be going anywhere without special clearance from the Preventer's and if she should have that special clearance, I will be attending…since I am her personal bodyguard," Heero said, glaring at the man on the screen.

            "Mr. Yuy…how good to see you again," Chris said, glaring back, but making his words come out smoothly as Heero did.  "I was just asking…"

            "No," Heero said as he closed the line and turned to see Relena, sitting in her chair, starring blankly at the wall in front of her, looking pale and shaking.

            "I-I ha-have…s-something…t-to te-tell…y-you…H-Heero," Relena said as she looked up at him.

            Heero didn't respond, but leaned against the desk, folded his arms across his chest and looked down at her, waiting for her to tell him.

            "…A…after I broke up with, Ch-Mr. Lese, he started yelling things at me that I didn't really understand.  I had to call in security to take him out of my office…I'm still thankful that it wasn't during our lunch break…and he started to make out all these kinds of threats to me, but…I didn't think that…"

            "Relena…I'm going to have to get all the information I can about him…and I need you to tell me and Pagan as much as you can.  We starting to believe that he may be the one that is sending you your threat letters…along with someone else, but we're not sure," Heero said as he looked down at her.

            "…"

            "Please Relena…we really need for you to do this," Heero said as he kneeled down in front of her, put his hand in hers and lifted her face to look at him with his other hand.

            "I just never thought…"

            "Don't worry, I'll protect you," Heero said as Relena leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around him, crying on his shoulder.

            Heero was shocked at the action that Relena had done and was still doing, but slowly, he wrapped his arms around her while standing up with her.  He rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her down, especially since he wasn't use to the action that much and that is how Relena's brother found them.

            "Yuy, what are you doing?" Zechs asked as he stopped and looked at his little sister, crying on the shoulder of her bodyguard, who didn't seem to do so well with contact with other people.

            "Zechs, I think we may have a lead to those threats," Heero said, ignoring the question as he continued to try to calm down Relena, who was slowly starting to fall asleep in his arms.

Sorry it took so long to update!  Hehe…hope the pairings are alright and the story especially.  J  Anyhooter, please keep reading and PLEASE review and flames are welcomed, too!  Let me know how I'm doing!  If you all have some ideas, let me know and I'll try to put them in here!  J  Hehe.  G2G…Thanks!  J  Laters all! - Bluepiper


End file.
